Genpuku
by MrFoshizzlePro
Summary: It is the arrival of Kenji's Coming of Age ceremony.
1. A Fateful Day's Arrival

**Genpuku**

by: MrFoshizzlePro

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki. I own nothing ^^;

A Fateful Day's Arrival

The day had finally arrived.

The reality of this had never occurred to Himura Kenshin until his son's fast approaching fifteenth birthday. It had seemed like an ordinary day at first. The laundry was taken care of, the dojo had been cleaned, and breakfast was cooking. Up until this time, Kenji had disappeared and his concerned father took this into consideration as he worked in the kitchen alone.

Kaoru was the first to enter the kitchen, the hot smell of miso hanging in the air like fog. Sneakily, she drifted behind the form of her husband and cloaked her hands over his unexpecting violet eyes. Kenshin drew in a sharp breath, at first taken completely off guard by the sudden darkness that stole his vision. Then, realization came over him and he smiled amusingly.

"Could these beautiful hands belong to that of Kaoru?" he asked, purposely acting confused for his wife's own enjoyment.

Kaoru pulled her hands away from Kenshin's eyes and lightly bonked him over the head with her fist. "Oh stop," she giggled, pressing her lips against his scarred cheek gently, adding, "I'm not a little girl. You don't have to pretend you're confused if you really know it's me."

Kenshin chuckled and closed the gap between their bodies by extending his slender arm around Kaoru's waist. He pulled her close to his side as he stirred the steaming soup. "Okay koishii," he murmured. He tilted his fiery head against hers and smiled. "For now on, my confusion will be real."

Kaoru sighed deeply. "Anata, you baka."

"Would a baka know how to cook?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe..." There was a glint in Kaoru's eyes when she spoke. Kenshin quietly chuckled in response.

Suddenly, a thought stroked the young woman, pulling her from their tender moment. "Oh, Kenshin, isn't today-" He gave her no chance to finish her sentence, for he solemnly nodded his head in confirmination. "Hai," he said. "Today is the day of Kenji's genpuku ceremony."

Another sigh sounded, this time from Kenshin. His eyes reflected his troublesome thoughts. "Kenji is not our little boy anymore, de gozaru. One forgets the times move faster than this one's own speed."

Kaoru dipped her head in agreement. " But even so," she told him, giving her husband a reassuring look as her sapphire eyes swept over his slitted violets. "He will always be our little Kenji no matter what. If there is one thing time can't take, it would be the loving bonds we share as a family."

"You are right, koishii." Kenshin squeezed her tight. Her reassurance had calmed his fading nerves. "Whatever the future may hold for him," he went on with newly found confidence noticeable in his voice. "Kenji will grow to be a great man."


	2. Believing In One's Self

**Genpuku**

by: MrFoshizzlePro

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki. I own nothing ^^;

Believing In One's Self

His anxiety soared through every ounce of his being.

Himura Kenji felt especially nervous for the arrival of this day: his genpuku ceremony. Though excitement rose within his young heart, so did the fear that accompanied his worries. He found himself fretting over the small things that could go wrong.

_What if I'm not good enough? _Kenji would ponder in his mind. _What if I mess up? _

Both his mother and father argued otherwise, saying he would do well in his right of passage to becoming an honorable swordsman. However, the young boy could not help but have his doubts.

_If I screw up, the mistake will drive on me for the rest of my life._

Kenji knew he had to perform at his best and give it his all. With the great weight of that responsibility riding down on his shoulders, it was no wonder the poor red head couldn't think positively of the event.

A shadow casted over the rice paper of his closed shoji door. The voice that intruded the quiet atmosphere of the young boy's room brought Kenji out of his trance-like state. "Can I come in?" The familiarity of the voice allowed for an easy answer to slip from Kenji's dry throat. "S-sure," he stammered and winced at the crack in his voice. "C-come in."

A moment later, the door slid open, revealing the figure standing behind it to be Myoujin Yahiko. He grinned at the sight of the fifteen-year-old sitting on his untidy futon. Kenji quickly recovered himself and made room for Yahiko to sit next to him.

After settling down, Yahiko turned to the boy and said, "I wanted to have a talk with you before the ceremony today."

Kenji understood what the young man was getting at. He balled his hands in his lap, encouraging them to cease their trembling. "I'm listening," murmured Kenji quietly. Yahiko looked closely at the boy, seeing Kenji's clouding expression. At last, Yahiko reclaimed his focus and spoke.

"I know how you're probably feeling right now about the whole thing. I'm a little nervous myself even though _I'm_ the one testing _you_." He closed his eyes, as if going back into the pools of his memories to recall that fateful day. A soft smile found its way upon Yahiko's face. "It really isn't as bad as you might think it is."

"But it is!" Kenji protested, eyes stretched. The young red head shook his head vigorously. "W-what if I make a mistake? How will I be able to be a great swordsman like you and Tou-san if I slip up?"

"You won't slip up, Kenji."

Yahiko draped his tan hand over Kenji's small shoulder. Kenji locked eyes with the swordsman for the first time since the discussion had begun and saw a glimmer of hard determination embedded within his chestnut eyes. "You have to believe in yourself and be confident in your abilities. You were trained by the master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu, learning the way of the sword that fights for justice instead of bloodshed and practicing by that style without even realizing that you would be put to the test by your skills one day. You learned Hiten Mitsurugi just by listening to stories alone."

"You've been ready for this day all along. And now, it's time for you to show what you've obtained from your teachings."

Kenji stared at Yahiko for long moments without speaking a word.

_I've been preparing for genpuku without knowing it...? _This single thought was enough to send chills running up the length of Kenji's spine. Yahiko smirked. "You get it now, Kenji?"

Kenji nodded. "Hai."

_I will be all I can be for the sake of my parents and Uncle Yahiko, _he told himself firmly. _I will make them all proud._


	3. Coming of Age

**Genpuku**

by: MrFoshizzlePro

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki. I own nothing ^^;

Coming of Age

"It's time."

Two words; Two lowly spoken words were all they were, but nonetheless they carried on more meaning than one could comprehend.

Kenji's heart pounded inside his chest. The time was here to deem himself worthy of his father's sakabatou. He was sure of his strength, his skills and teachings. His grip on the bokken clenched in his fist hardened. He was more than ready to begin.

Yahiko stood two feet in front of the red head. All the while, his expressionless eyes never left Kenji's narrowed blue irises. To the left of the combatants were Kenshin and Kaoru. Whether observed as role-model and formal sensei or father and mother, their expressions never ceased to waver the pride glowing in their gazes toward the two standing before them.

Kaoru took a few steps forward, stopping almost between the two swordsmen as she raised her arm high. "One hit fight," Yahiko declared. He moved into a battle stance, hand over the hilt of the sheathed sakabatou. "Are you ready, Kenji?"

Kenji instinctively shifted into his battle stance in reaction to Yahiko's question. He breathed even breaths through parted lips. His lips curved up in a smile. "Ready as I'll ever be, Yahiko."

"Okay—"

"Kenji, we are all very proud of how far you have come." Kenshin's voice managed to hit his son's ear, for the young auburn haired boy twisted his head around to face his father with eyebrows raised.

Kenshin merely smiled. "Do well my son."

Kenji couldn't help smiling back. _I will, _he replied in his mind resolutely, returning to his stance. Kenshin dipped his head to Kaoru. She turned her attention back to the fight and raised her arm again. When her upper limb flew down, her command echoed throughout the dojo hall.

"Start!"

Straight away, Yahiko and Kenji launched themselves forward, lashing out their weapons in unison with great fortitude. A loud crack whipped through the air during the weapons connection. In the stillness of the moment, something clattered to the floor.

Astonishment flooded over the faces of the onlookers and the combatants as well. No one could believe what their eyes had witnessed.

The sakabatou laid motionless on the ground a little ways at the front of Kenshin's feet. Kenji's bokken had slightly cracked under the earlier impact of the sakabatou's correspondence to his weapon. Nevertheless, the wooden sword remained securely in the young boy's hold.

Kenji's hands trembled, mouth gaped in shock.

"N-nani?" he stammered quietly, blinking. "How did I do that...?"


	4. Inheritance of the Sakabatou

**Genpuku**

by: MrFoshizzlePro

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki. I own nothing ^^;

Inheritance of the Sakabatou

"You did it!" Kenji whirled around, seeing his mother grinning wide and running toward him to embrace her son in a hug. Kaoru pressed him close to herself, laughing joyously in his triumph. He laughed shakily with her, taking comfort in her warm hug.

Yahiko walked to them with a smirk plastered on his face. He said, "You really showed me your warrior spirit in just that single swing." He patted Kenji on the shoulder. "You passed your genpuku ceremony."

"Congratulations."

Kenshin appeared gradually beside of Yahiko, smile deepening as his eyes befell Kenji's face. His violet eyes took in his son like he was an entirely new person. Overwhelming pride visibly showed over Kenshin's features. He shut his eyes but only for a brief moment. Kenji watched his father turn to Yahiko and hand him the unsheathed sakabatou, saying, "I bestowed the honor of passing on the inheritance of the sakabatou to you, Yahiko. It is your turn to give it to someone now."

Yahiko sheathed the sakabatou carefully into its' scabbard and extended the weapon directly to Kenji. Kaoru and Kenshin drew back to give their son space to retrieve the object.

Kenji's eyes never left the sakabatou being presented to him. They stayed steadily locked to the sword even as his hand hesitantly moved in to take it. Once his fingers wrapped around the sheath, Yahiko released and the true weight of the weapon fell into the palm of Kenji's hand.

_It's... heavy..._

"Take it. In celebration of genpuku."

The young red head was at a loss for words. Instead, he voiced his gratitude with a respectful bow to Yahiko.

_Arigatou Uncle Yahiko. I promise to do you, Okaa-san and Tou-san proud with this sakabatou. _

_And maybe_—

The four emerged from the dojo and into the courtyard, a smile on every one of their faces. The sun shined brightly, welcoming the birth of a new swordsman to the Meiji Era.

"You guys should head on over to the Akebeko for lunch today!" Yahiko suggested excitedly. "After all, today's a day worth celebrating as Sanosuke would say!"

Kenshin, Kaoru and Kenji laughed.

"I guess having lunch at the Akebeko for a change wouldn't hurt anything, right Kaoru-dono?"

She nodded and leaned in to kiss Kenshin's cheek. "I think it's a wonderful idea. We haven't seen Tae or Tsubame in ages!"

—_maybe some day, I can be just like my father by fighting for peace and justice without shedding blood. _

_-Owari-_

**Author's Note: **Thank you very much for reading! :D I certainly hope you enjoyed the story ^-^ I had the idea of writing this as I was re-reading the last chapter of the Rurouni Kenshin manga. For now, ja ne! :)

-MrFoshizzlePro


End file.
